Vegeta vs Peridot Rap Battle
by RenegadeForLife
Summary: Basically just a rap battle between Peridot from Steven Universe and Vegeta from DBZ.


**Vegeta:**

I've been craving a battle

But I'm not really glad it's

Against this saibamen reject

Who's even weaker than Raditz

I can't say I'm impressed

By this little green creature

I'm the prince of all saiyans

You're a kindergarten teacher

I don't mean to be racist

But your race is pathetic

Diamond homeworld elites

Only strength is aesthetic

If yellow diamond was here

It is me she'd be fearing

I'd shatter the clod

And get my wife some new earrings

* * *

 **Peridot:**

We aren't fighting with hits

So you should just call it quits

Cause I would totally destroy you

In a battle of wits

But Steven taught me to forgive

So I'd rather not condemn

I no longer follow diamonds

Because I'm a Crystal Gem

So while I think it's kinda sad

That you pretend to be a god

I'll still extend a hand of peace

And an invite to the shorty squad

* * *

 **Vegeta:**

When you faced the Crystal Gems

They were lacking in malignity

Extend a limb to me

And I won't even leave your dignity

The only gems I care for

Are the ones that grant my wishes

So you know I've got no time for

Ones that turn themselves to bitches

You say you're one of them

Yeah keep spinning that yarn

They had you build their gadget

Then they stuck you in a barn

You'll come begging for a rematch

Though ya know I'll just dismember you

And based on Yellow Diamond

I will likely not remember you

* * *

 **Peridot:**

OK I've tried to show restriant

But you're only seeking strife

And I will not be disrespected

By a tech moguls trophy wife

Bulma's smart for a human

But I'm still gonna diss her

Leave her trembling harder

Than your son in law's whisker

The weakest of your race

And yet you call yourself elite

In every major battle

All you've earned has been defeat

So any time, face to face

Just tell me where and when

Put fake blond barbie in her place

You can call me Kaio Ken

* * *

 **Vegeta:**

Look I inspired your creation

And I'd like to be flattered

But you're a weak abomination

Who should've really been shattered

But if you think that that's too far

I guess I'd settle for a poof

Cause I'll admit I was amused

When you pushed Greg off of that roof

I'm feeling trace amounts of pity

And it's eating at my loathing

So let me power down

And just put on some weighted clothing

I know my pride's a weakness

But even you cannot contest

That we both know this battle

Is not worth my best

* * *

 **Peridot:**

Born arrogant and cocky

Yet you only get prouder

We Gems grow through our battles

You people just YELL LOUDER

Enslaved by a space emperor

Who's named after a fridge

The only decent dialogue

You have is in abridge

You think your stronger than me

But I'm not fighting alone

And when gems come together

We're made of much more than stone

I've gathered up my friends

I think you're starting to fear us

Now beg for your life

Like you did to Lord Beerus

* * *

 **Vegeta:**

You're going to beat me with teamwork?

Oh this is gonna end tragic

Are all your tactics inspired

By watching Friendship is Magic?

You're mocking TFS

Cause no one decent wants to spoof ya

And now I know, a yellow glow

Is all it takes to poof ya

You think the gems can save you

You should bubble that delusion

Gather all the friends you've got

I'll watch you fail another fusion

If you still think you've won

Ponder these words instead

My blue haired life partner

Never left me for dead

* * *

 **Peridot:**

Lapis may have left

But she returned to save the day

Meanwhile all your presence causes

Is dilemmas and dismay

You knew your boss was wrong

But still bowed down cause he was stronger

I sang a single song

And couldn't serve her any longer

You could have beaten Cell

But you let him reach perfection

Seems to me that Frieza

Should have thanked you for defection

I stood up to 2 diamonds

Knowing that I might be broken

While your immature desires

Allowed Buu to be awoken

If you think that you're a hero

Then I think you need a fill-in

The earth was better off

When you were just another villain

* * *

 **Vegeta:**

...

 **Peridot:**

... Please don't shatter me

 **Vegeta:**

Bismuth was the one who poofed Lapis.

 **Peridot:**

Wait what?

 **Vegeta:**

Have fun crying about that bombshell!

*Vegeta flies away*

 **Peridot:**

...coprolite bastard


End file.
